


Kill Jim

by Deadloss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kill Bill AU, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), messed up timeline
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloss/pseuds/Deadloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastián creía que había escapado, pero Jim se presenta en su boda. Nada bueno podía salir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BBC Sherlock de la BBC, Kill Bill de Tarantino; mía solo es la culpa del revuelto.
> 
> Advertencias: Violencia gráfica, vamos que es un remake de Tarantino, por favor.
> 
> N.A: Viene de inspiración por medio regalo de cumpleaños que debo. Cualquier error y/o demás decidme. ¡Disfrutad!

La respiración le salía a borbotones, lo más seguro es que sus costillas estuvieran hundidas contra los pulmones. Tenía mucho calor, luchaba para que el mundo no quedase reducido a eso, sangre hirviendo y quemazón.

Intentaba toser, no podía, acabaría ahogandose en si mismo de la forma menos poética . Estaba muriendo, estaba muriendo porque le costaba horrores mantener los ojos abiertos. Sebastián dedicó la poca atención que le quedaba a en la arena suspendida sobre él. Lo pacífica e indiferente que era todo el dolor encajado entre sus huesos, la arena era preciosa, la arena era etérea.

De todas las forma en las que había imaginado morir, esta no se le había ocurrido. La verdad es que en retrospectiva había sido ingenuo, palabra que Sebastián jamás habría usado para definirse. Escupió más sangre, le resbaló por la mejilla sinténdola tibia, estaba sorprendido de poder seguir diferenciando alguna parte de su cara.

Si ignoraba el pitido en los oídos podía oír muy al fondo las voces de sus antiguos compañeros. En conversación casual frente cuerpos masacrados, Molly estaba riéndose, bastardos enfermos. La ira ciega cortó a través de su pecho, quería retorcer el cuello a cada uno de ellos mientras miraba sus ojos.

Intentó moverse por última vez, pero el brazo hinchado no respondía por debajo del codo, ¿por qué-? La imagen de John retorciendoselo media hora antes se proyectó en su cabeza. Daba igual, aún le quedaba el izquierdo. Aunque no podía contar con sus dedos, Irene le había pisado la mano izquierda tantas veces que dudaba le quedase algún hueso entero. Siendo sincero no recordaba exactamente quién le había hecho, qué o cuántas veces Sally le había golpeado. Lo que si tenía grabado eran sus rostros. Eso y la voz de Sherlock haciendo comentarios por detrás, ese no sabia dejar de ser insoportable.

Lo peor de todo es que ni se habían tomado la molestia de acabarle. Tirado mirando el techo mientras se ahogaba, encima, tenía que soportar sus estúpidas conversaciones.

Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta creer que al fin se había muerto, pero entonces lo escuchó; el repiqueteo de zapatos acercándose. Ya no había voces, solo zapatos. La nausea se alzó desde su dolorido estómago, recordándole que aún existía. Jim paró al lado de su cabeza y dejó caer el ramo de lirios, lirios blancos, lirios de funeral.

—Apuesto a que ahora mismo podría freír un huevo sobre tu frente si quisiera.— Su voz monocorde no dejaba intuir nada mientras sacaba un pañuelo del bolsillo. Sebastián lo conocía bien, blanco y con el nombre bordado. Era el favorito de Jim aquel que siempre se negaba a ensuciar.

Agachado comenzó a limpiarle gentilmente un profundo corte bajo el ojo, Sebastián jadeaba con fuerza, no sabía si le odiaba más a él o a sí mismo.

—¿Te parezco un sádico? Veras Seb; quiero creer que eres consciente —Frotaba la sangre de su sien —incluso ahora —limpiaba sus comisuras, el cuello —de que no hay nada sádico en mis acciones. Quizás por parte de los otros, ya sabes como son, pero no de mi.— Recorrió con el pulgar su mejilla, discurriendo paralelo al corte. — En este momento, Seb, lo que soy es de lo más...masoquista.

Jim se puso de nuevo en pie, sujetaba su pistola con una mano y con la otra armaba el cargador. Solo él era capaz de presidir una matanza sin siquiera haber armado su beretta.

— También quiero creer, que valoras la excepción que hago contigo — Cada palabra estaba acompañada de un sonido silbante bastante lastimoso. Sebastián se dio asco a si mismo al darse cuenta que era él quien lo producía. Jim terminó por quitarle el seguro y le apuntó a la cabeza. — De verdad espero que lo valores.

—Jim, yo-

Pero ya había apretado el gatillo.

* * *

Parecía muerto pero no lo estaba. Y no porque no lo intentaran, Sebastián lo podía asegurar. De hecho el disparo de Jim desembocó en un coma que duraría cuatro largos años. Al despertar, Sebastián estaba muy muy enfadado con su antiguo jefe y subordinados.

Causó lo que las películas de acción baratas destacan en letras rojo brillante: " una oleada de muerte y destrucción". Hubo muertes, hubo destrucción, y él obtuvo total satisfacción cazándolos a todos. Pero aún le quedaba el premio gordo, el culpable de todo, Jim.

Y conducía hacia el hombre que le diría su dirección exacta.

Como la mayoría de personas que no conoce a su padre, Jim coleccionaba ejemplos de figuras paternas. En realidad era difícil conocer a alguien a quién Jim no hubiese estudiado y despiezado para tomar rasgos a su antojo. A quien Sebastián iba a visitar, era conocico por haber sido uno de los hombres más poderosos e intimidantes del gremio.

Magnussen.

Lo encontró en un bar, su calor artificial le agobió desde que cruzó la puerta. Fue directo a la mesa, donde le había reconocido, decidió sentarse enfrente sin pedir permiso. Sebastián intentaba no vibrar de emoción, la siguiente parada sería para matar a Jim.

—¿Señor Magnussen?

—Si.

—¿Puedo acompañarle?

—Solo con la condición de que me llame Charles. ¿Quiere beber algo?

—No.

Magnussen dejó de estar inclinado sobre la mesa y traspasó a Sebastián con la mirada, fijandose en una mujer tras la barra.

—¡ _Lady Elisabeth_!—E hizo sonar su nombre como un insulto— Tráenos dos ginebras, solo con hielo, rápido.—Volvió a centrar su atención en Sebastián.—Estoy intentando adivinar quién puedes ser...veamos...americano.

—Si, espero que no le molesten los extranjeros.

—Por favor, habéis sido mi modo de vida. Sigo intentando ubicarte, ¿una pista?

Sabía que con su próxima frase Sebastián iba a desvelarse, pero sentía su pistola bajo la chaqueta, munición en el bolsillo y la seguridad de quién ha pisado a muchos para llegar donde esta. Enseñó todos los dientes en una risa afilada colmada de humor negro.

—¿Dónde está Jim?

Magnussen cerró los ojos echándose hacia atrás, repasó con los dedos la comisura de sus labios como si hubiera devorado la frase, como si nadie hubiese hablado.

—Entonces debes ser Sebastián,  _¿Seb? —_ En un movimiento suelto se quitó las gafas, las limpió con un pañuelo poniendo expreso detalle en la juntura del cristal y el metal. Sebastián no dijo nada, Magnussen nunca le daría una respuesta recta por las buenas. —Entiendo porque le atraías. Recuerdo que cuando Jim tenía cinco años le lleve al cine a ver una vieja reposición de The night of the following day. —Se colocó de nuevo las lentes, pareció que miraba a Sebastián con una nueva luz. —En cuanto Marlon Brando aparecía en la pantalla Jim empezaba a chuparse compulsivamente el pulgar, de una forma totalmente obscena que puedes imaginar con facilidad. Desde aquel momento supe que iban a perderle los rubios. —Esbozó una sonrisa desagradable, una mueca que no subió a los ojos muertos. —¿Sabes? He oído hablar y se mucho de ti, que la gente enloquezaca por algo como tu es de lo más normal. Si te hubiese conocido en mi apogeo quizás te hubiese dejado ser mi... _secretaria_.

—Me siento alagado. —Dijo en flagrante mentira, lo que sentía era ganas de estrangule.

—Más te vale. —Una mujer les trajo los vasos ordenados, con el pelo cano en un moño recatado no parecía una camarera, dejó el que tenía más hielo frente a Sebastián. Magnussen le guiñó un ojo y ella se retiro con rostro espantado, él seguía sonriendo estático. Ni siquiera le miro al decir la siguiente frase. —Jim te disparó en la cabeza, ¿verdad? El día de tu boda.

—Si.

Magnusen no apartaba la vista de la ginebra de Sebastián y estiró el brazo para poder alcanzarla. Metió los sudorosos dedos en la bebida intentando pescar el hielo resbaladizo que se escapaba, cada vez metía más la mano y haciendo rebosar el líquido sobre la mesa.

—Yo hubiera sido más simpático. —Hablaba con una indiferencia —Solo habría hecho suicidarse a tu mujer embarazada durante la luna de miel. —Acabó por meter la mano hasta la muñeca, sobrando más de la mitad de bebida que Sebastián debía tomar. Cuando la sacó llevaba dos hielos entre los húmedos dedos, los arrojó a su propio vaso. —¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—De Jim, ¿Dónde-está-JIM? —Salió más feroz de lo que pretendía, quería acabar con Magnussen de una vez o sumaría un nombre más a su fúnebre lista

— _¿Donde... ….está... ...Jim?_  En Villa cuatro, te diré la dirección exacta, hasta el código postal, incluso si quieres dibujare un mapa. —Sabía dónde estaba, lleno de satisfacción, Sebastián iba a levantarse sin una palabra más. Pero Magnussen no había acabado.—Jim es un  _hijo_ para mi, le he visto crecer en más de un sentido. ¿Sabes por qué te ayudo?

—No

—Porque sé que él lo quiere así.

—Nah, eso no me lo creo.

—Ahh...después de lo travieso que fue en tu boda... _Seb_...¿cómo si no iba a volver a verte?

* * *

El incidente que tuvo lugar en la capilla de Dos pinos, se ha convertido en leyenda. Nadie auguraba que esa apartada iglesia de madera con ventanas opacas y olor a barniz sería el punto de inicio de aquella sangrienta historia.

 _Masacre en Dos pinos_ , así lo llamaron los periódicos, los detalles varían de una boca a otra. El principal error que se cuenta es justo el único que todos comparten.

En realidad la masacre no tuvo lugar durante una boda, era solo un ensayo.

Ese día Sebastián recordaba estar sentado en primera fila al lado de su prometida, tomándole de la mano, estaba radiante con el vestido. El párroco de eternos ojos caídos y su arrugada organizadora discutían con el pianista sobre la música que tocar camino al altar. Sebastián reía tranquilo de los comentarios en voz baja que hacían sus tres amigos a la espalda. El calor denso le hacía adormilarse, por fín estada dejando de estar paranoico en todo momento.

—Normalmente hacemos lo siguiente. —Decía el cura con voz profunda, miraba a Sebastián así que le prestó atención-A un lado los invitados del novio y al otro los de la novia. Pero como de parte del novio no va a venir nadie y de la novia demasiados...No veo problema que los invitados de ella ocupen también el lado de él.

—Aunque lo cierto es que sería mejor que viniera alguien de tu parte, como muestra de buena fe.-Apostilló la organizadora con gesto desagradable, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había puesto en duda. Sebastián le contestó con rostro tenso.

—Ya, pero no tengo a nadie. Solo a Tammy, y a mis amigos.

—¿No tienes familia?¿Seguro? —No, puta; quiso contestarle, pero apostó por la respuesta entrañable. Así que agarró a su novia de la cintura y acarició el vientre hinchado antes de decir sonriente:

—Intento cambiar eso.

—Nosotros somos la única familia que él necesita. —Su amigo Sam le defendió, en señal de apoyo le palmeaba un hombro. Aprovechando la oleada de risas que se extendió por la fila trasera Sebastián se giró, intentando huir de la mirada critica de la organizadora.

—Ey, esa vieja esta empezando a cabrearme y necesito un cigarrillo. Aquí no puedo fumar, así que me salgo un rato a la puerta. Seguid. —Tammy le acarició la mano al pasar a su lado.

Dejó a la comitiva junto al altar, mientras avanzaba despacio por el pasillo. Podía oler el calor y la arena, los labios sabían a sal, su cabeza estaba envuelta en algodones. Unos golpecitos venían de fuera, una melodía que le sonaba pero no podía ubicar. Su tiempo modificado, demasiado espaciados, eran más pasos que una canción...frenó en seco.

No, no podía ser.

Volvió la cabeza para ver si la capilla tenía salida lateral, nada. El calor pareció ser mas denso, adheriéndose sobre la piel y al traje blanco. Controló la respiración y siguió avanzando hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando llego al marco doble de la entrada Sebastián sabía sin duda a quién iba a encontrar.

Jim estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del porche, estrenando traje negro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y miraba al frente, seguía interpretando su canción con la mano izquierda, en la derecha había un ramo de flores blancas.

Sebastián se movió hasta uno de los pilares del porche y apoyó un hombro en él. Esperó, porque es lo que siempre hacía y porque es difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos.

—Hola cariño. —La voz de Jim era igual que la recordaba, pero no le miraba. Cuando los abrió los ojos Sebastián esperaba verlos llenos de su traición, pero encontró serenidad. Le dejó sin aire, y por un momento casi olvidó que estaba huyendo de ese hombre.

—¿Como has dado conmigo?

—Soy el mejor.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —Diez pasos de distancia; él de pie, Jim sentado y a Sebastián todo empezaba a saberle a nostalgia. La empujó hacia abajo haciendo brotar la desconfianza.

—¿Que qué hago? Hace un momento tecleaba la Gazza ladra, ahora mismo estoy viendo al novio más hermoso que hayan visto mis ojos. —Dijo Jim mientras se levantaba del banco, Sebastián rió escéptico.

—¿ _Qué_  haces aquí?

—Quería verte.

Las palabras cayeron densas en su estómago, acortó la distancia anulando tres pasos. Sebastián tiñó la pregunta de sarcasmo.

—¿Vas a portarte bien?

—No me he portado bien en toda mi vida.-Jim sonrió perverso mientras restaba otros cuatro pasos del trayecto, se le aceleró el pulso.-Pero haré lo posible por ser amable.

—Siempre he dicho que la  _amabilidad_  era lo mejor de ti.

—Supongo que por eso eres tu el único que la conoces. —Un paso menos de cada parte, solo veinte centímetros de distancia, no podía esconderle nada. Hacia casi un año que no le veía, se sentía como ayer y un siglo al mismo tiempo. Dirigió una mirada confusa a la mano derecha de Jim, donde seguía el ramo.

—He traído lirios blancos —Explicó—Dignos de la ocasión.

—Lirios blancos de boda —Dijo Sebastián quedándose rígido. Entonces lo aceptaba, aceptaba que iba a casarse, ¿había ido solo para firmar su libertad? Era imposible, nadie dejaba, abandonaba o decidía irse de Jim sin estar muerto. Y sin embargo allí estaba Sebastián, confundido vistiendo lino blanco, amenazando con ser una excepción.

Silencio de viejos amantes, roto por los preparativos de fondo de una boda. Jim miró hacia el altar, donde la novia estaba en el centro, bailaba con el pianista, su vestido largo se ondulaba.

—Esta embarazada.— Sebastián tuvo la necesidad de aclarar. —¿La has visto? ¿Has visto a Tammy?

—¿A la enana del vestido? Si, me gusta...su pelo.

—Has prometido ser amable. — No pudo reprimir una sonrisa

—He dicho que lo intentaría, y eso es difícilmente una promesa.

A Sebastián le invadía una tristeza que no sabía justificar, aquel hombre había sido su vida. Por mucho que quisiera desligarse de él no le resultaba sencillo. Jim pareció leer por dónde discurrían sus pensamientos, porque preguntó:

—Dime, ¿a qué te dedicas ahora?

—Trabajo en una tienda de discos, es de Tammy.— Estaba seguro de que ya lo sabía. Seguía sin saber qué hacía Jim allí realmente, la incertidumbre le producía cosquilleo en los dedos. Como cuando estaba apunto de dispar a alguien, su adrenalina esperaba la señal para invadirle en oleadas violentas. Pero no, él había dejado aquello.

—¿Prefieres ser dependiente en una tienda a viajar por el mundo, cazando seres humanos y recibiendo ingentes sumas de dinero por ello?

—Precisamente.

Sebastián creyó ver amargura tras sus ojos y él se acercó aún más, matando el espacio personal.

—Bueno, cuestión de gustos.— Dijo Jim, sin apenas mover los labios — Aunque no lo creas estoy deseando conocer a tu amiga. Resulta que soy un poco peculiar con las chicas de mi hombre.

—¿Quieres venir a la boda? —Estaba atónito, Jim le observó con cara de satisfacción.

—Solo si me siento en el lado del novio.

—Estarás un poco solo en mi lado.

—Tu lado siempre a sido solitario. Es el mejor sitio para mi. — Era tan íntimo como lo recordaba, esa intensidad que casi hacía daño y Sebastián quería besarle de despedida.

De pronto vio como su novia se acercaba curiosa, resquebrajándolos en pedazos.

—Ahh-yy, mierda. Viene Tammy, llámame Max. —Dijo apresurado Sebastián, ella se acercaba con pasos bamboleantes.

—Max...¿En serio?—Musitaba Jim para si en una la risa incrédula. Ella los alcanzó, situándose entre ambos.

—Max, ¿Has acabado? Tenemos que decidir si quieres que suene Love me tender o no cuando vayamos a salir de la iglesia.

Jim se le adelantó a contestar.

—Max...Max me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¡Tammy!

—Amor, te presento a — No podía introducirle como un amigo, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió — mi hermano, Jim.

Jim se rió por la nariz de lo ridículo, Sebastián se sentía imbécil, Tammy sin embargo estaba encantada.

—¡Por dios que alegría, encantada de conocerte, Jim!

—Para ti me llamo James. — Le corrigió, Sebastián quedó paralizado. La novia no se dio cuenta y siguió con su normal alegría.

—Pues un placer, ¡Max me dijo que no vendría nadie de su parte!

Sebastián se reía forzadamente, para llenar el silencio incomodo.

—Sorpresa.—Jim seguía mortalmente serio así que Sebastián le agarró del hombro empujandolo hacia sí antes de decir.

—Así es mi hermano, da encantadoras sorpresas.

—En el tema de las sorpresas ambos somos parecidos. Porque tu no te quedas corto, ¿eh?

Ahora los dos se reían de forma falsa, quizás Jim hubiese encontrado el humor negro de la situación, Sebastián solo quería volatilizarse. Tammy los miró algo desconfiada, dirigió su atención a Jim.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Ahora mismo.

—¿Y has venido directamente desde Australia?

—Ahhhm...si.

Tammy entrecerró los ojos, Jim seguía con cara impasible y Sebastián tenía la boca seca. Si años atrás le hubiesen comentado que algún día acabaría en una situación tan surrealista no le hubiese creido.

—Le dije que estabas ilocalizable.—Dijo tras un corto silencio, miró suplicante a Jim buscando participación en la mentira.

—Afortunadamente ese no era el caso.-Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y regaló a Tammy su sonrisa más deslumbrante, la que Sebastián sabia era de plástico. — ¿Qué es todo esto? Sabía que las bodas se ensayaban, pero no con el vestido, el traje y todo.

—Pensamos, unas ropas tan caras, para llevarlos solo una vez...Sobre todo estando Max tan guapo. Decidimos sacarle todo el partido posible.

Jim le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Sebastián, luego añadió.

—¿No se supone que da mala suerte verse vestidos de boda antes de la ceremonia?

—Es que me gusta vivir...peligrosamente. —Tammy se había inclinado pícara hacia delante, compartiendo la confidencia, solo le había faltado guiñar un ojo. Sebastián tuvo un ramalazo de vergüenza ajena, Jim debía estar pensando que era estúpida.

—Te entiendo muy bien.

Fue muy consciente cuando la mano de Jim le agarró del codo, metiendo el pulgar donde los huesos se juntaban. Una punzada le recorrió la espalda, la cabeza le dio vueltas, le hizo volver a tener constancia de qué estaba ocurriendo. Había estado huyendo y le había encontrado; que Moriarty te encontrase no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Sabía que los otros dos seguían hablando, pero no oía nada.

Pasados los minutos Jim le apretó de nuevo y volvió a escuchar, le estaba preguntando algo a Tammy.

—¿Cual es el lado del novio?

—El de la izquierda.

Tan solo un parpadeo y su novia había enlazado los dedos de ambos arrastrándole hacia el altar, el codo liberado le producía hormigueos. A medio camino, justo donde antes le había oído teclear su melodía Sebastián decidió girar la cabeza.

Estaba solo parado en el pasillo, erguido con rostro insondable, el traje negro y las puertas abiertas de fondo; le pareció una imagen tan triste. Era peor traición que cuando decidió jamás regresar del trabajo encomendado.

Así que volvió, dejo a Tammy junto al resto y retornó. Nunca iban a volver a ser ellos y no sabía en qué los convertía aquello, debía estar poniendo caras extrañas porque Jim le miraba como si le costase.

—Solo quería... — Sebastián masculló. Dime que me dejas ir, dime que fui diferente y me permites marchar; pero no lo dijo.

— Si esa es la vida que eliges, ve a su lado. —Jim marcó sentencia, Sebastián le puso la mano en la clavícula. Como nadie les prestaba atención se inclinó y le beso, solo un roce efímero. Al separarse notó que Jim había tenido los ojos abiertos.

—¿Estoy bien? Vestido de blanco, ¿bien? — Ojala no se le hubiese entrecortado la voz al hablar.

—Si

Esta vez le tomo la cara al besarle, acomodando sus labios cerrados a los de Jim hasta que estuvo seguro de que también había cerrado los ojos. Con una de sus manos acabó acariciandole el pelo corto de la nuca y al romper el beso no dejo que Jim se alejase, juntando sus frentes.

—Gracias — Susurró Sebastián con lo que le quedaba de aire en los pulmones. Quizás había influido en él, quizás significó lo suficiente como para logrado cambiarle. Y Jim le había recompensado devolviéndole su vida, le había permitido ser su falta.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo junto a Tammy frente al altar dispuestos a ensayar por ultima vez la boda Sebastián se sentía en paz consigo mismo, como nunca lo había estado.

A mitad de pronunciar la primera frase los ojos del párroco se agrandaron, y sus cejas se curvaron en confusión , el rostro era un abanico de terror.

—¡¿Qué diablos!? —Gritó.

Sebastián giró la cabeza para ver entrar en la capilla a sus antiguos compañeros, cargaban fusiles de asalto. Era un estúpido, ya debía haber aprendido que Moriarty no permite excepciones.

—¡NO! ¡JIM!


End file.
